Nobody Drinks Alone
by Do Not Even Try
Summary: Miley disapears after Jackson's death and return's different.She's lost and needs help getting her life back together and so does everyone else around her.
1. Chapter 1

DiScLaMeR" I do not own Hannah Montana or the song Nobody Drinks Alone by Keith Urban.

Whoever told you I did has issues.

Oliver slowly stepped into his house, ashamed of what was in the bag. He considered putting it away, but decided against it when he felt that horrible pain at his heart. He couldn't put it up he realized. He felt horrible as he pulled out the glass and began to pour...

_You brought that bottle home in a paper sack.._

_Drew the blinds and locked the door..._

_There's nothing but empty there inside that glass... _

_So you pour a little more.._

With each glass Oliver felt himself loose his senses. He looked around and in front of him stood Miley. He needed to drink to be able to get to this place where he still had Miley... where she didn't disappear...

_And there's no one there to judge you,_

_at least that's what you tell yourself..._

_But don't you know, Nobody Drinks Alone..._

_Every demon every ghost from your past,_

_and every memory you held back, follows you home..._

_Nobody Drinks Alone..._

Oliver slowly felt that pull at his heart again, so he took in more and more. But he knew how it was as this time. No matter how many shots, she still creeps back into his thoughts like a reoccurring dream.. And no amount of shots could keep her out...

_You remember whiskey on your daddy's breath..._

_So you always stick to wine..._

_And you scared your little brother half to death..._

_But you just kept it all inside..._

Oliver remembered the last day he saw Miley very well...it was the day after Jackson's funeral. She called to tell him she loved him he had answered back and when they hung up he ran over there as fast as he could. But she was already gone. That was the last time any of Malibu saw Miley Stewart again... Oliver shuddered and let the tears fall and for once didn't car that the bottle smashed on the floor.

_And you can hear your momma cryin_

_Only now, she cries for you.._

_Don't you know... nobody drinks alone..._

_Every demon every ghost from your past,_

_every memory you've held back follows you home..._

_Nobody Drinks Alone..._

_And though your lonely, hey don't let that feelin fool ya..._

_And don't you know... Nobody Drinks Alone..._

_Every demon every ghost from your past.._

_And Every memory you've held back follows you home..._

_Nobody Drinks Alone..._

Oliver woke up that morning with a (surprisingly) light hangover. He decided to take a drive down to the beach. He sat underneath a tree. No one had really seen him since the day Miley disappeared, two years ago. This time on the beach he to go to a spot no one knew about except him, so he was surprised to see a woman sitting in the spot he always sat. He grunted and began to walk away. " Where have I seen that hair before?" He asked himself then it hit him, that hair, that build... He whipped his head around. The girl was crying. He groaned but knew he was going to go comfort the look-alike-girl. He lightly tapped her on her shoulder, She took no notice.

" Ummmm are you okay?" Oliver asked. He saw the girl freeze. Slowly like in a dream... She turned. Oliver felt like he had been slapped. He took step back.

" Miley..." Oliver said. Miley nodded. She looked considerably different since the last time he saw her. She looked more fragile, more delicate. She looked as though if you touched her she would break into a million pieces.

" H-Hey." She said shakily.

" Why do you do this to me Miley?" Oliver asked.

" W-what?"

" You leave here and break my heart an just when I start to think I can go on, you show up again. Miley why'd you leave?"

" I left because, Im not Miley."

" What do you mean?"

" After J-Jackson died I realized that Jackson helped make me into who I am now. And that I need him. I thought that if I moved away from all the memories, then it would all be a memory."

Oliver gently took her hand. "Miley what happened to you?

She smiled sadly. " No one loved me there. And no one does here."

Oliver looked at her and said, " Miley I love you."

She just shook her head gently and said quietly " Do you really?"

" Yes. Miley you left my life in a mess. I'm a drunk and even through that I still love you."

Miley started crying. " But don't you see Oliver? I'm not the same Miley as your in love with. That Miley died when her Older brother did."

Oliver shook his head. " No you may see Another Miley, but I see the same one."

Miley cried and said, " Oliver help me! I want to be your Miley, the old Miley, but I can't find her!" Oliver held her and said, " It's okay... shhhhhh it's okay." She continued to sob all over his shoulder.

Miley wiped her eyes and said, " How is everyone?"

" Oh there just great!" Oliver said sarcastically. " How do you think they are? Your Dad lost his Son and then his Daughter just disappears! He hasn't spoken a word since! Lilly cries everyday. She lost the only boy she ever loved and then the only person who could help her just leaves! And me? Hmmmm were do I start? Well I drink! And I hate it! But I can't stop. But... maybe now I can."

Miley looked down and said, " I really messed up didn't I?" Oliver nodded. Then Miley's face got deadly white. She stared straight ahead Like she just saw a ghost and then quietly she said... " Jackson..."

**Hey! Ok so I'm supposed to be working on my other story but had to get this out first! any waize hope you like! if you do tell me, if you don't keep it to yourself! If i get 5 reviews I will continue it! Love, **

**Rachel**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey! SO here's the 2nd chapter! It would have been faster but I'm writing 2 stories right now so it's hard. Oh and In the 1st chapter there was a typo, I wrote that Miley had been gone for 2 years but meant 2 months. And Jackson died when Miley was 14. So in my story she's still 14.**

" What?" Oliver asked. Miley was staring at nothing.

" Jackson?" Miley was staring straight at Jackson.

" Miley there's nothing there." Oliver said gently.

" Yes! Look there's Jackson!" Miley said looking somewhere else. Oliver gently took her hand and said, " Come on Miley lets go and see your dad."

Miley looked again and saw nothing. She shook her head and said, " Yeah I guess your right!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Miley stopped in front of her front door. "Oh Oliver I can't do this..." Miley started to walk away. Oliver stopped her and said, " Running away isn't going to fix anything! Your dad needs you!" Miley nodded and walked in.

Robby was sitting in front of the TV miserably. He sighed as he heard the sound of bare feet on the floor. He heard that sound every day and always looked up hopefully to see nothing. Sometimes he could still hear Miley and Jackson arguing. Robby started crying as The Hannah Montana video for " I've Got Nerves" came on.

" Daddy?" Miley called from the doorway. Robby didn't even look up. He didn't want to see the empty space again. His heart was painfully empty enough.

"Daddy? Are you awake?" Despite what he had learned, Robby looked up.

"Miley?" Robby asked. He couldn't believe it. She ran up and hugged him. He cried harder with each moment that passed.

" Daddy! I'm soooooo s-sorry! I didn't know what to do!" Miley cried.

" It's okay Miles. What matters is that were together again." Robby said.

" I missed you so much!"

" I know... I know..."Robby said. They sat down at the table and talked for hours. After a while Miley stood up and hugged him.

" Daddy I'll be back. I've got to go see Lilly." Miley said. She ran out the door and flew toward Lilly's house. Not caring that it was 10:30 she flew through the door and ran up to Lilly's room.

She blew the door open and saw Lilly sitting on her bed crying. Miley ran to her and pulled her in a hug. Lilly looked up and saw who it was.

" Miley?" Lilly asked. Miley just continued to hug her. Lilly jumped away and looked at her.

" What are you doing here?" Lilly asked.

" I came back." Miley answered

" But why did you leave in the first place?" Lilly asked.

" It was to hard. I could f-face the fact that Jackson died. All my life, I've been in control of my life. And it killed me that Something happened that I couldn't do anything about. I mean, we all new it was coming. He had been hanging on for months with Leukemia. And when he decided he was going to quit treatment and give himself a chance for a life without chemotherapy he knew he was killing himself." Miley had tears falling down her face. " And It killed me that I couldn't do anything about it. I tried to change his mind, but hospitals were never his thing. Jackson was an independent person. H-h-he knew he was dying and he never showed any change in behavior. He didn't cry once. He stayed strong. I-I-I just wish I could have been strong"

" How could you Miley?" Lilly asked.

"What?"

" YOU KNOW GOOD AND WELL WHAT! MILEY I NEEDED YOU AND YOU LEFT ME! YOU LEFT ME ALL BY MYSELF AND ALONE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!" Lilly screamed.

Miley looked hurt and said, "I am. I just couldn't face it. Every where I looked I remembered Jackson. Lilly, memories were every where! I wanted to go someplace were there were no memories."

Lilly was crying. " Miles, I need you. I can't handle Jackson dying without you! what am I supposed to do? These last two months have been horrible! their was no one to talk to! I went over to talk to Oliver and found him drunk! _Drunk _Miley!"

" I know. He called Alcoholics Anonymous and hasn't drunk in a while." Miley said. " But isn't it hard Lilly? Isn't it hard to go places you two went and remembering all ya'll went through!"

" Miles, remembering isn't what hurts me, I love remembering every thing! That way I know he will never die inside me! Forgetting is what hurts. Last week I was on my way to your house to see you when it hit me that you were gone. That hurts. And then yesterday I came across a bracelet he gave me and." Lilly was crying harder now. " I didn't remember who gave it too me until I read a letter that was with it."

" Oh Lilly!" Miley pulled her into a hug. " its okay. Its all going to be okay!"

" No its not Miley. He's gone and he's never coming back. I'll never feel his strong arms around me again. I'll never feel the same again. Miley I'll never be able to hear certain songs without breaking down again. I'll never be able to walk into a hospital again without remembering all then pain he went through. So don't tell me everything's gonna be okay because I'm about damn sick of it. Everyone says it but no one believes it!" Lilly said.

Miley just stared at her broken friend. She felt tears running down her face, " I'm sorry Lilly. Your right. I ruined everything. It's my fault Jackson died. It's my fault Oliver drinks, Its my fault you hurt! Its my fault Daddy cries all the time. Heck, EVERYTHING'S MY FAULT! I RUINED EVERYONE'S LIFE!" Miley screamed.

" Miley that's not what I meant!" Lilly said.

" No I think that's what you meant."

" BUT IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!"

" THEN WHO'S IS IT! IF IT'S NOT MINE THEN WHY IS THIS STUFF HAPPENING TO US! WHAT DID WE DO? WHAT DID I DO! JACKSON DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE! AND OLIVER SHOULDN'T HURT SO MUCH THAT HE DRINKS! DADDY SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD HIS WIFE AND SON DIE! AND YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD THE ONLY PERSON YOU EVER LOVE DIE!" Miley screamed.

" I don't know Miley... I don't know." Lilly said crying.

"Why doesn't anyone freakin' know anymore? WHY? That's all I want to know." Miley was barely whispering now. " why? We don't deserve this. We're good people Lilly. Jackson's a good person. Why?"

" You're right Miley we don't deserve this. But we took our good life for granted. We saw all the bad things on tv but never thought they would happen to us. And when they did it hit us hard."

" Lilly that's not it. I guess with Daddy and I we had already had something horrible happen and didn't expect something else to happen. We thought we had suffered enough. I guess we were wrong." Miley said.

Lilly nodded and hugged her friend. " I just can't figure it out Lilly. How are we supposed to have a good life? What are we going to do? Has our life been ruined?" Miley asked. Lilly cried harder and said, " I don't know Miley. Nothing turned out right." Lilly said.

" I guess...maybe together we can get through this?" Miley asked.

Lilly nodded. " Together we can do anything."

" Lilly, can you believe I haven't even been back for a whole day and Hannah Montana already has a concert!" Miley said wiping away some tears.

" Yeah I know, your Dad told them you were away due to a family tragedy. The audience is gonna FREAK!" Lilly said trying to get off painful subjects.

Miley laughed weakly. "Sure. I hope they still like Hannah!"

" Of course they do."

" So _Lola_ are we okay?"

"Yeah were okay." Miley said hugging her friend.

**A/N: Hey so R/R plez! i need atleast 5 reviews to continue! it would be nice to get 10... anyways much love, Rachel**


	3. presence of an Angel

" Come on Lilly!" Miley said trying to wake up her friend unsuccessfully.

" I'll take 3 cups of chocolate!" Lilly muttered.

" Oh My God! Look there's Hannah Montana in a wig! Hurry get her!" Miley yelled. Lilly

popped up and held up her fists andsaid, " I've got your back Hannah!" Miley laughed and said, "Come on let's go see how the 14 year old drunk is doing!"

"I can't go I'm grounded" Lilly said.

" Why?" Miley asked

" Oh my parents suggested sending me to a shrink so I flipped them off. And then when they brought me to the shrink, I said some things. Bad things!"

"LILLY!" Miley said. Lilly laughed and said, " things were crazy around here!" Miley laughed and hugged her friend. She ran all the way to Oliver's house.

" Knock knock!" She said riding through the door. Oliver was chatting on the computer. Miley looked over his shoulder...

Lockerman: So Lilly did Miley come and see you?

Skatingbabe: Yep. She's on her way now to see you!

Lockerman: Oh. She's not here yet...

" Hey Oliver!" Oliver turned around.

" Hey Miley! So how did things go with Lilly?"

" Okay. Were friends if that's what you mean."

" good!" Oliver turned around to type:

Skatingbabe: She should be there by now! Uh oh what if she got hurt?

Lokerman: She's here now. G2G c u lata!

Skatingbabe: okay bye!

" So Oliver... How have you been?" Miley asked with concern in her eyes.

" Good. I haven't drunk in a while..." Oliver said. Miley looked into his eyes...

" I really missed you Oliver." Miley said.

" I missed you to." Oliver said. He leaned in a kissed her. They broke apart and Miley smiled and said, " Oliver please don't hurt yourself anymore!"

" I won't Miley...I won't. Ummmm Miles? I have a question."

" Shot."

" Do you think we, as in you and me, could be together?"

" I think we, as in you and me, are already together." Miley said kissing Oliver.

Things slowly started to turn around. Oliver stopped drinking, Lilly visited Jackson's grave 3 times a week, and Robby had a reason to live. Only one thing was left...

Miley walked to the graveyard gate. She shuddered. She hated graveyards. Miley walked to Jackson's grave and sat down.

She sat there for hours. Just thinking and letting her tears fall on the ground. She looked up. Standing right there was Jackson. He sat down beside her. She hugged him.

"Jackson! Why did you leave m-me?" Miley asked.

" I didn't leave you Miles. I'm always with you." Jackson started to fade.

"No Jackson don't go yet!" Miley called. He stopped fading and said,

" Miles, I've got to go now. I stayed long enough for you to fix things. You're my little sister and I love you so much. But you'll see me soon enough."

" Jackson. I love you too." Miley said as she watched her older brother fade away from her. Miley never told anyone about that day. She new they wouldn't believe her. But ever time she went to see her brother's grave she could feel the presence of an angel.

**Hey you guys! I'm Near tears rite now! Anywaize it's over! Review if you liked and if you didn't, rite ur comment on a piece of paper and eat it! Lol! J/k j/k j/k! Lol! Anywaize I'm working on a new fanfic rite now along with my other fanfiction! So G2g much love, Rachel! **


End file.
